Achilles Last Stand
by Number-Nine-Rules
Summary: With Gaea defeated and the Angels wingless, what happens when Percy and his allies fall under the Winchesters radar? Takes place after Heroes of Olympus, and between seasons 8 and 9.
1. The Road So Far

It seemed an ordinary bustling night in New York, to the mortal eye at least. Percy Jackson walked down a crowded street, head lowered, Jason Grace two paces behind and one to the left. Ever since the war with Gaea ended, the demigods experienced little relief before having to get back to work. With their leader gone, the army of monsters that Mother Earth had gathered dispersed into New York, meaning that the demigods had a lot of hunting to do. Percy and Jason took a quick left into a gloomy alleyway, where they saw a teenage girl pinned against the wall by a Manticore. The pair was swiftly in action, on the attack. Jason dove at the beast, Imperial Gold spear heard out in front of him, while Percy burst a nearby water pipe, sending high pressure water onto the beast.

/

Sam sat at one of the tables in the Bunker's library, engulfed in research, as usual. Old leather bound books strewn across the table, and his laptop's LED screen illuminating his face pasty blue as the Younger Winchester worked.

"So, run this by me again?" Asked the elder Winchester, across the table, beer in hand.

It had only been 2 weeks since the Angelfall, yet Sam was determined to get back to working cases.

"Missing persons cases, all teenagers, never found. Presumed dead." Sam began, scrolling down a government website. "But, there have been confirmed photographs of these kids in New York, some dating seven years after the case." Sam continued, itching to get out of the bunker.

"And how is this our thing? Sounds like actual government workers jobs if you ask me." Dean said, bored, as he sipped his beer.

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Apparently, their appearances coincide with 'strange phenomena', never caught on camera. Eyewitnesses reports of giant men, flaming dogs, and even women with wings."

"Angels?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. And get this. One of the kids is that kid from the St. Louis attack." Sam continued. "Remember? 12 year old kid kidnaps his mom, and then next year blows a hole in the Arch?"

"Ok, I'll bite." Dean set down his beer and leaned on the table, turning the computer to look for himself. "So what, we hunt terrorists now? I thought we were trying to get Cas his juice back." Dean said.

"Well, there was another attack in Manhattan last night. The victim managed to ID a 'tall teen with black hair, who was able to manipulate water'." Sam grabbed the laptop back from Dean and tapped away. "The sketch seems to resemble our 'missing kid-turned-terrorist'."

Dean chuckled. "Seems so. 'Perseus Jackson.' Hell, I'd go missing if I had a name like that. So what's the play? Head up there, question the victim, case the kid? Sounds like he's some kind of creepy." Dean stood and pulled his worn leather jacket on.

"Or, we could just ask the kids mom?" Sam suggested innocently to his brother as he stood up as well.

"She's alive?" Dean asked, surprised. Monster terrorists didn't usually just let people go.

"Apparently. She lives in an apartment in Manhattan. I say we swing by, see what she knows." Sam lumbered towards the door, but was stopped by a sheepish, trench coat wearing, once angel.

"Sam. Dean." Cas began dryly. "I truly suggest you stay away from this business. Only trouble will come of it." He went on. "I'm not at liberty to tell you or stop you, but last time any of the spheres interacted, you're World War Two erupted." He explained.

"What?" Dean asked, confusion strewn across his face.

"I can't tell you anything else. We are under strict orders not to. I fear I've said too much already." Castiel commented worriedly before retreating back into the depths of the bunker.

The brothers shrugged, realizing they needed out of the bunker. Sam couldn't shake what Cas had said ever-so-cryptically, but the concern was wiped when the Impala's engine turned over, and Dean plugged an AC/DC cassette into the music player. Thunder rolled as the powerful engine drove off towards their next case.

/

Percy and Jason lounged on the couch of Sally's apartment, sipping Cokes and watching late night television. With Annabeth off in Boston in search of her cousin, and most of their hunts lasting late into the night, Percy and his friends had made a habit out of crashing at the Blofis residence. To be honest, Jason was surprised that the mortals hadn't caught on to the monsters yet. True, there had been some low level news reports, but the Mist did its job well.

"So, the manticore is down, what next?" Jason broke the silence and tore Percy from his television induced trance.

"Uh, I don't know. Hang out here until tomorrow, and then head back to camp? Maybe Annabeth is back." Percy suggested, getting a little excited at the end.

"You know she'd come here first." Jason said. "But that sounds like a plan. I haven't seen Piper since we left on Thursday." Jason uttered long fully.

Their discussion was interrupted by Paul Blofis. "Don't you two stay up to late now. You know how Sally gets when you are." He said, referencing his wife and Percy's mother.

"Got it Paul." Percy smiled at him and waved goodnight. Even though he liked him, Percy refused to call him 'Dad.' Sentiment, he guessed.

"Well, I'd hate to endure your mom's wrath again." Jason chuckled as he leaned back on the couch and drifted off. Percy nodded and followed suit, leaving the TV on.


	2. Meet

The sleek doors of the Impala creaked open as Sam and Dean climbed out of their ride, and slammed shut. Dean tightened his tie, and made sure his suit was pressed and professional looking. Sam looked up and down the street, looking out for anything unusual. The pair looked across the street to the apartment building that Sally Blofis was listed under. They checked their ID's and fake journalism licenses. With a quick "let's go." Uttered by the taller man, the duo crossed the street briskly and proceeded into the elevator.

"Floor 4, apartment 14P." Dean checked, referencing the sheet of paper they had printed off of a yellow pages. They found the apartment with ease, and Dean knocked forcefully.

"Someone get the door!" He heard a female voice shout from within.

"On it!" A male replied, and the door swung open. The first thing that hit them was the smell, like baking waffles, eggs, and sausage. Then they saw a tall, blonde boy with glasses, looked about 17 ish.

"Hi, is Mrs. Blofis here?" Sam asked kindly, playing into his people skills.

The teen turned. "Sally, there's some men here for you!" He called. A couple seconds passed before the dark haired mother appeared at the door, wearing an apron and something blue splashed all over it.

"Hello, I'm Sally," The woman offered and extended her hand.

"I'm Neil, this is my partner Geddy, we're journalists for the local paper." Sam responded calmly. They'd lied so much that this came just as easily as telling the truth.

"Well come on in, my family and I were just having breakfast." Sally responded kindly, and led them into the apartment into the living room.

"Thank you. We are running a story about the parents and families of missing persons. We were hoping you could tell us a bit about your son, and what it's like with him gone." Dean asked lightly, knowing this would be a hard subject for any parent.

Sally looked bewildered as she sat down on the couch. "Missing pers-oh, Percy!" She exclaimed. "I had that report retracted years ago! I wasn't even the one who filed it." She explained.

Now it was the Winchesters turn to be bewildered. Sam broke the silence. "So your son, he isn't missing?"

As a wordless answer to his question, the black haired quarry entered the room, slice of bacon hanging out of his mouth. "Mom, who's at the doo-" he cut off, seeing the tall brothers.

Dean visibly tensed up. "Oh, well uh, we would still like to hear a bit about your story, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Sally beamed.

/

After giving them the Greek Myth-less version of her and Percy, the siblings got up and left. Mr. Blofis did have a chance to offer them some blue-colored pancakes, which Sam politely declined and Dean eagerly accepted. "So." Dean muttered as they got back into the Impala, still scarfing down pancakes.

"So." Sam uttered back, keenly watching the apartment complex.

"Think she's fibbin?" Dean asked as he followed his brother's gaze.

Sam sighed, and thought for a moment before responding. "I don't know…if she is, she's really good at it. That whole thing was almost airtight."

Dean stared coldly at the doors. "Almost. But she tripped up a little when talking about where her son went to in the first place, and where he's been. 'Strawberry Farms Summer Camp'? Yeah right." He scoffed and tapped Sam's arm to get his attention and pointed over to the apartment doors. 2 figures, teens, stepped out and headed down the sidewalk.

/

"That was close." I muttered to Jason as we left my mom's apartment building and walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, no kidding." Has Jason's response, on high alert mode. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, except for those journalists. Which they definitely weren't.

"We need to book it back to camp, before whoever they are catch onto us. They seemed to know what they were doing. Professionals."

Jason nodded, and turned off into an alleyway. "I second that. Unfortunately, I'm out of Drachmas, so that means no cab."

"No _demigod_ cabs." I corrected him and pulled a wad of cash out of my pocket and came out of the alleyway on the other side. With a quick whistle, a cab pulled over. I looked around and ushered Jason in, making sure we weren't made. I noticed an old, black Chevy, which was a bit unusual up here in the city. Unfortunately, I couldn't see who was occupying the vehicle thanks to the midday glare. Then, without a second thought, I pushed the car to the back of my mind and climbed into the taxi, slammed the door, and we were off. Hopefully to safety.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi guys! This is the second chapter, thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate any feedback or suggestions you have, since this is my first fic. Question of the day: who else should I add to the fic?**

 **Thanks,**

 **LeoValdez17**


	3. Rough Night

The hunters followed the taxi for about 15 minutes, winding through the streets of New York. When it got to smaller, empty roads, though, they couldn't keep up the chase without their cover being blown. Frustrated, the brothers headed to a bar near their motel to get some drinks, cool of, and see if they could gather any Intel. They didn't realize just what they were getting themselves into. After about 9:00, the bar emptied out a bit. One man entered, a younger fellow, but looking very disheveled. He ordered 2 shots of vodka and downed them. Dean raised his eyebrow and swiftly made his way over to the man to find out what was going on.

"Hey there pal, isn't it a bit early to be drinking that heavy?" Dean asked with a hearty laugh.

The man just stared at him, eye twitching.

"Right, uh…" Dean trailed off, a bit uncomfortable. "Let me buy you another one, how about that?" He offered and raised a finger at the bartender.

That was the winning ticket. As soon as the man's third shot slid across the table and swiftly down his throat, he began to talk. "You aren't going to believe me man. I was out with my friends, hitting up this joint down on 42nd, and there was this really hot girl there. We started talking to her, and she convinced my buddy Derik to come into the alley with her. After about 15 minutes, I went to go check on them, but-but-" the man started sputtering.

Dean had seen this before, civilians freaking out upon seeing the supernatural. "Alright, calm down. Take it slow." He urged.

"But Derek was dead! And she was-she was- drinking his blood! She was a fucking vampire!" He ended with a shout. The bar went quiet for a moment. Dean looked around and smiled at everyone, and what little activity was going on in the bar continued. Sam approached so that he could hear as well, his interest more than peaked.

"Alright, everything's going to be ok. Just tell me what she looked like, and we will find someone to take care of this." Dean reassured him, and ordered another shot.

"A vampire? Killing that quickly?" Sam questions as they got back into the Impala. He leaned his head back against the cold leather headrest and thought.

Dean was quick to respond. "Dude, I don't care why it happened. All I know is that this vamp chick is still probably riding around bars, finding another tasty snack. Which means we have work to do." He accented with the start of the car. The hunt was on.

/

As soon as we got to camp, I went immediately to Chiron. Those two were suspicious, but I'd never seen any monster take the form of a mortal as a reporter, and do reconnaissance. Besides, if they were monsters, Jason or I would have been able to sense them. Were they gods? That was one possible solution, but it didn't feel like that.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Percy." My horse legged mentor questioned with sincerity and concern in his voice.

"These two men,mourns lists for some local paper, came to my house and questioned my mom about me. My disappearance, the Arch incident, and where I'd been the past few years. They were extremely thorough.

Chiron raked the grass roughly with one hoof, clearly upset about the situation. "Is there anything else you could tell me about what happened?" He questioned, staring me through my soul with his old, kind eyes. Jason spoke up. "They seemed to have some kind of aura around them, one I'd never felt before. It definitely wasn't Greek or Roman. But there was something there." He speculated as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt.

The Centaur let out a deep sigh. "Very well then. Back to camp activities, there is much to be done. And if you see Mr. Di Angelo, please have him come see me. It is urgent." He said as he trotted off through the green towards the Big House, probably to finish a game of Picho with Mr. D.

"Well that was weird." Jason exasperated. He searched through the crowd of people heading towards dinner for Piper.

"You can say that again." I agreed as I headed towards dinner as well, my stomach growling violently. I hadn't realized I was this hungry. The air swirled with smells of different exotic foods as the Demigods offered up their sacrifices for their parents.

/

"Dean!" Sam yelled to his brother from across the street, but it seemed that the words fell on deaf ears. Or so Sam assumed, seeing that the brother was hand in hand with a very attractive young woman with fiery red hair. She seemed to walk with a limp, but that didn't stop Dean as she led him around the corner and into a damp alleyway. Sam shouted again, more urgent and worried. He'd seen his brother get absorbed in women before, but never like this. He must have been under some sort of trance. He gripped the machete blade hidden within his many layers, and followed after his only brother. What he saw was the woman, just inches away from digging her fangs into Dean's arm, and Dean not even struggling, just staring into space lazily, like some sort of tweaking teenager. "Hey! Hands off my brother!" Sam shouted as he charged. The giant lumbering man swung the machete clean through the vampire's neck, but it passed through her like smoke, having no affect. "What the-" Sam started to peak, but was cut off when she pounced at him and brought him down hard into the hard concrete. He must have hit his head pretty hard, because the woman's image began to get very hazy. He could've sworn she had a donkey leg, and fire for hair. Not the expression, actual live fire.

The woman cackled as she stood. "Foolish mortals," she began, death in her red eyes. "You thought you could take me on? Me, of all things!?" Her head rolled back in laughter, but that only lasted for a brief moment. Without warning, a shimmering bronze blade protruded from her chest like some weird porcupine quill. Or like she was stabbed. The monster's laugh turned to a vivid screech of pain and terror as she evaporated into black, smoldering dust, and a single fang dropped to the ground with a faint 'clink'.

Dean shook his head, free from his daze. "What in the holy hell just-" He cut off as he looked up to where the vampire-or, whatever it was, used to be. In its place was the black haired kid from the apartment, Percy, flanked by his other friend from the apartment and a teenage girl, Native American looking, wielding a knife.

"I knew there was something off about you two." The raven-haired boy accused.

Sam was the first Winchester to his feet. "I was about to say the same thing." He said with a chuckle as he reached slowly for his gun.

"Sam, don't!" A deep, familiar voice called out from behind him. Sam turned, confused, and came face to face with none other than Castiel. Next to him was a younger boy, about 15, with an old aviators jacket and tangled, glossy black hair. "Didn't I tell you two not to get involved!?" The ex-angel shouted as Dean slowly stood, wincing and rubbing his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Castiel. What matters now is we get them to a safe place to talk and explain." The short boy who accompanied their angel friend said strongly and authoritatively. Then, without warning, he grabbed each of the brothers forearms and jumped. Dean felt his stomach twist inside-out as the world spiraled to black, and reappeared moments later.

"Where the hell are we now?" Dean asked, confused, as he looked around, squinting.

"Beats me." Sam responded, equally confused. They were in some sort of...camp? That was probably the best way to describe it. He saw a big old plantation house, an array of vastly different cabins, a beach, and a firepit. But then it got weirder.

"Is that a rock climbing wall?" Dean scratched his head.

"Looks like it."

"With..lava?"

"I honestly don't know what to say." Was the only response Sam could come up with.

"Hello!" A warm, old, yet powerful voice called out to them, accompanied by the sound of hooves.

"Horses too?" Dean questioned as he turned around to face the approaching man-or, whatever he was. "Am I on drugs right now?" Dean mustered before fainting and falling to the ground with a heavy thud. As he sprawled in the grass and his vision faded to black for the second time that day, Deans only thought was about what he just saw: a man with horse legs, or more accurately, a horse whose head was the upper half of a man.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and I appreciate your feedback. Please, if you have any suggestions, critiques, or suggestions, please let me know! This is my first fic, and I want it to be the best I can be!**

 **See you all soon!**

 **LeoValdez17**


	4. This is where things get weird

Percy

It was a good couple hours before that tall guy woke up. After we had taken care of the Empousa, Nico shadow traveled the two 'journalists' to camp half blood, along with their odd looking friend. It took everything Jason and I had to help carry the passed out one into the big house. He decided to put him in one of the guest rooms, so he wouldn't be too overwhelmed. The taller one kept looking around and asking questions, getting very giddy.

Chiron merely told him to "wait until your brother wakes."

That calmed him down a bit. The one with the trench coat, on the other hand, was another story. He shuffled through the grass behind them us staring blankly, observing the camp and campers. He earned himself a lot of strange looks, and even a glare from Clarisse. Then again, she glared at everyone. Once we had lugged the giant upstairs and heaved him onto one of the old beds, we exited the room so the three could have a moment alone until he came to. Piper offered to get some ambrosia and nectar, but Chiron shushed her.

"It won't work on them." He said wisely, stroking his goatee. "They aren't like us. They are special, but not like us." Well thanks Chiron, that was very helpful. Getting a straight answer from Chiron was like trying to get a dog to sing the blues. Oh well, we would find out eventually, when the short haired one came too.

/

Dean woke with a pained groan.

"Did anybody get the license plate from that truck?" He chuckles to himself as he sits up, blinking.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asks, slightly concerned for his friend. They had been through much together. Though he was foolish, he was one of the few Castiel could call friend.

Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." He extended his arms to steady himself as a wave of dizziness swept through him.

As if he was watching them, the blonde kid, now wearing an orange shirt reading 'CHB' opened the door. He cleared his throat and then spoke. "You three, follow me. Chiron wants to speak with you."

Sam lead the way through the dusty building, wallpaper faded and wood paneling creaking, and down a flight of stairs into the basement where a large table was set up, with several teens sitting and standing, and the bearded man from before. Only now, instead of being a horse, the man was in a wheelchair.

"Please, sit." He gestured kindly to three open seats.

The trio sat down and examined the room, before the bearded, wheelchair bound man spoke up. "I believe introductions are in order. I am Chiron, camp director." He smiled at them.

Sam stood up straighter. "Chiron, like the immortal trainer of the Greek heroes?" He questioned excitedly.

"Nerd." Dean muttered, but his comment went seemingly unnoticed by either party.

"Precisely, Mr. Winchester." Chiron responded to Sam.

It was Dean's turn to perk up and speak now. "Wait a second, how the hell do you know who he is?" He questioned, his fierce ewes staring into the teachers old yet powerful pupils.

"That would be my fault." Castiel spoke up. "I have been in contact with Chiron for centuries, working to keep our realms separate." A couple of the teenagers raised their eyebrows.

"Separate realms?" The black haired boy asked. "You mean it isn't just the Greeks and the Romans?"

"Yes Percy, that is exactly what he means." Chiron turned his head and answered.

Sam and Dean exchanged soulful looks.

"Ok Cas, what is this dude talking about?" Dean protested, clearly confused, and agitated at that fact.

"Dean, if you would let me finish," Chiron began, "I am, director of activities here at Camp Half Blood. Half Blood as in demigod. Half man, half God." He explained, as if he had thousands of times. Which, of course, he had.

"God, as in like, the Greek gods?" Sam questioned, curious.

"Amd Roman." The blonde one piped up.

Dean patted his brother's arm to get his attention. "Didn't we uh, run into these guys a while back?" He searched his memory for a name.

"Prometheus, yeah." Sam finished for his brother.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Wait a second, you two took on a Titan, and lived?" Percy questioned.

"Well more, we helped him and his situation." Dean countered, smiling hopefully.

Percy reached his hand into his pocket with purpose, but Chiron raised his hand in protest. "Stop! They were doing what was best in their mind. They were helping an innocent man."

"But how are they able to be here, anyway? In camp. They're mortals." Percy asked the question that had been burning a hole in the demigod's minds.

This time, Cas answered. "They are legacies of the Men of Letters." He said monotonously.

"Whe what?" Asked an Asian teen with a Canadian accent.

"The Men of Letters. An organization of people brought together to better the world from most terms and other mythical threats. They were also demigods."

"Which gives them Godly blood." The blonde one spoke. He was familiar with the legacy concept.

It was safe to say that the Winchester brothers were surprised. Legacies of demigods? That meant that their grandfather was a child of some god or goddess.

"Before you ask, I don't know who. I don't even know what realm either." Castiel sighed, saddened that he didn't know the answers his friends questions.

"And who are you, exactly?" Percy questioned the trench coat wearing man now.

Castiel turned to the boy. "I am an Angel of the Lord." He said. "Or at least, I was. I'm not sure what I am now." He continued sheepishly.

"Angel, as in like, Christianity?" An African American girl who was standing next to the Asian boy asked.

"That's the one, Hazel." He responded. "Angel, all knowing." Castiel continued when concern grew on both the girl and the Asian's face.

Confusion and frustration splayed across Percy's face. "A-a what?" He questioned. This was a bit much for him, and he had been through a lot.

The pale boy with ratty, black hair from earlier spoke up. "You've already has the revelation of the existence of the Romans. This isn't much more of a stretch."

Chiron broke the tension. It seemed to the Winchesters that he had many skills and talents. Luckily, dealing with teenagers was one of them. "Right, now that that's all sorted out, Sam and Dean, this is Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, and Clarisse." He said, indicating each of them.

Sam waved awkwardly, Dean nodded, and Castiel just stared blankly, his head at a slight angle, like he was in deep thought.

The one named Jason clapped his hands together. "Well, this hasn't been awkward at all. Why don't we see if these two legacies have any skills. Too the training pit!" He shouted mockingly and walked up the stairs, the hunters and demigods in tow. Castiel stayed behind with Chiron to discuss important matters.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long, I've been super busy lately. Again, please let me know of any criticisms, comments, or ideas you may have! Thanks for the support!**

 **LeoValdez17**


	5. Round One: Fight!

**A/N: Hey guys. So, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. Like, over a year. To be honest, my life took over and I had no time to work on this, I'd actually forgotten about it. But I'm back now, and hopefully just as good, if not better than before. Honestly, when I was reading the old chapters to remember where I left off, I actually didn't recognize my own writing. It was surreal. I thought I was reading the work of some pro author, not my own work. Anyways, here's part 5.**

* * *

Percy

After the totally awkward meeting in the basement of the big house, Jason led us all to the training pit. The demigods grouped together, and the older guys stood off to the side, talking quietly to each other. Deciding to to take charge, I stepped forward.

"Alright, let's what you two are made of? How does a sword fight sound?" I asked with a laugh, grin across my face. They seemed confident in themselves, especially the shorter of the two. I was looking forward to change that. Lucky for me, he stepped forward first.

"I'll bite." He shouted back, slipping off his many layers until he was only in a muscle shirt. Clarissa led him to the weapons rack, where the spare swords and other blades were kept for training purposes. He grabbed a shorter blade, one that resembled a machete. This was going to be fun. I stepped out to the middle of the sand pit and curled my finger at him jokingly.

"Let's have at it then." I jested. Dean wasted no time and charged at me, swinging his blade madly. I quickly ducked under him and stuck my foot out, tripping him. Sam stifled a laugh as Dean dragged himself out of the sand. This was too easy. As soon as he stood, I swung riptide at him. I was expecting to knock him off his feet, or for him to duck. What I wasn't expecting for him to raise his own blade and stop my swing. I heard a few gasps from my friends. Then, without warning, he pushed back and down, causing riptide to swing down into the sand, me still attached to it. I flew face first into the sand with a shout. This was not as fun as I thought it would be.

"Cmon, what happened to all that cockiness from before?" Dean teased as I spit sand out of my mouth. I'll admit it, dudes got some skill. But how many apocalypses has he prevented? I rose to my feet and leapt at him. A look of surprise flooded across his face as he saw me flying at him. He raised his blade in defense, but I swung a powerful blow, knocking his blade clean from his hand. It went flying, embedding itself blade first into the sand. Unfortunately, Riptide went flying too, because my blade got caught on the serrated base of his sword. Damn it. But riptide would come back to me sooner or later, so I did what I do best: improvise. Taking advantage of my current momentum, I wrapped my arms around the giant of a man, sending us both to the ground. As we hit the ground, I was launched into the air, and landed on my back, a good 15 feet away from the Hunter. "Gah!" I yelped, and struggled to my feet. It seems I had underestimated this guy.

/

Dean struggled to his feet. After the clever kick, a trick he'd learned in the movies, he saw the kid fly farther than he'd anticipated. He looked at his hands in shock and confusion, wondering what exactly just happened, but was pulled back to the matter at hand as the kid, Percy, got back up. His eyes seemed to swirl like a hurricane. He raised his arms to his sides.

"The hell?" Dean muttered in confusion and Leo, Frank, Piper, and Will backed away. Sam, Jason, Hazel, and Nico stayed put. Dean heard the sloshing of water and turned back to his demigod combatant, only to be met with a face full of water, knocking him flat on his back. Everyone else was drenched as well. Dean coughed up water and sat up defeatedly.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" he managed, chuckling. 'The kid's good', he thought to himself. Percy extended his hand to help the fallen man up. Dean glared, but accepted the help. He was surprised that the teenager could pull him up, the soaking Hunter thought, he wasn't exactly a shrimp. "I still think super-powers count as cheating." He protested, embarrassed that he had been taken down.

"You never said I couldn't." The green eyed teen taunted back at him, proud to have handed the hunter his ass. Dean just grumbled, and he heard Sam try to stifle a laugh. Sam got fixed with an angry glare. "What!? It's funny." He protested. Dean heard several agreements and laughs through waterlogged ears.

/

Several hours later, the sun was setting on Long Island. The hunters had been shown around camp, and introduced to lots of teens. Teens! Sam thought back to when he was their age, and what he'd been doing. Hunting monsters. So maybe he wasn't as different as these Greeks, but there were just so many. And this place, this safe haven. A home. Something he and his brother had lacked.

"And now, dinner!" He heard, raising him out of his own thoughts. The ripped Asian teen, Frank, Sam thought, had been showing them the camps amphitheater, and was leading them to the dinner tables. The guy seemed nice enough, but Sam sensed some awkwardness. Like he didn't feel comfortable in his own body or something. "We uh, don't really have a 'Catholics' table, so you two will be sitting at the Hermes table." Frank instructed them. "They take all the new people, until they get claimed." He led them to an extremely crowded table, and 2 seats were opened up for them. 2 older teens stood to greet the hunters. "Sam, Dean, this is Connor and Travis, our resident pranksters." The son of Ares introduced with a grain of salt. "Oh come on, Zhang. We only played that song one time." One of the brothers teased. "Twice. While I was relaxing in with Hazel." He responded, but was cut off by several kids at the Hermes table beginning to chant "Panda! Panda! Panda!", which then broke out into laughter. Frank's face flushed. The reference, of course, was completely lost on Sam and Dean. The pair of hunters took 2 open seats at the table, and looked at the empty plates and goblets. "Just tell it what you want to eat and drink, and it will appear." One of the Stoll twins instructed offhandedly as the camp began getting their food. Not convinced, Dean stared at the plate. "A double bacon cheeseburger from Dave's Diner, in Saint Louis." Dean said sarcastically. This is a bunch of bull, Dean thought to himself. Dean was, of course, wrong, and dumbfounded, when his food appeared magically on his plate. The hunter gingerly picked up the delicious-smelling delight off of the plate and raised it to his face. He took a long, deep inhale, taking in the surprisingly authentic smell. "This has gotta be some kinda elaborate prank, right?" He questioned with a chuckle. All of the teens looked at him , several holding back laughs. 'To hell with this' Dean thought to himself and took a large bite. His mouth watered with the taste, and he let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. Many of the kids actually laughed this time. Dean glared at them as he chewed slowly, savoring the taste. He grabbed ahold of the goblet as Sam ordered some salad, of course. 'Coors Light' Dean said aloud, before the goblet began to fill itself with the dark liquid. He took a sip. Refreshing.

/

Jason

Jason watched the two men from the Zeus table. The odd one in the trench coat was seated next to Chiron, eating what looked to be a fast food burger. The thought of an Angel eating McDonald's made him laugh. He turned and shouted to his pal a table over. "Nice job earlier in the pit." He congratulated Percy. "That dude didn't know what hit him." He laughed

"Not as funny as when you laid that giant of a man flat on his ass, even without lightning" Percy replied, sipping blue Diet Coke from his goblet with a wide grin on his face.

"Settle down now, settle down" Chiron's voice boomed over the chatter of the demigods. "Before you all continue feasting, some important announcements." Some of the ares kids groaned, bored with everyday normalities. "First, a formal welcome to our guests, Sam and Dean Winchester, and their companion, Castiel. Second, a request from all of us to certain members of the Hermes cabin to cease from putting enchanted poppers under the toilet seats in the bathrooms. Finally, a reminder that tomorrow is capture the flag night, the winning team, as always, is exempt from chores. Now, with that out of the way, feast!"

Jason looked over to the Hermes table. "I wonder how well those hunters will do tomorrow, if they end up staying." He asked Percy.

"I hope they stay. They look like they haven't had a real safe home like this in a long time." He judged, based on they way they'd been reacting to camp today.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow then."


	6. Train

**Hey guys. I really wasn't kidding about being back with this story. I'm also hoping to work on some new, possibly out of the box projects in the future. Anyways, im very proud of this chapter. I think I've finally figured out where I'm going with this story, in terms of general plot, and some key points in the story. I honestly started this fix off as just a 'what if' idea, with no real end or goal or plot. That's changed now. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I think it's my longest yet. Please, leave me reviews! I'm dying for some constructive criticism, ideas, and your thoughts. See you guys at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The brothers finished their meals, Dean overly pleased with the food. It was incredible. After the meal, the demigods and the brothers gathered in a large stone amphitheater, around a campfire.

"Is it time to sing songs now?" Dean asked, laughing. He got some dirty looks, and a couple of laughs.

"Yeah, I think so Dean." Sam replied, a little embarrassed. His brother really knew how to pick his moments. Before long, the teens began singing. It seemed the more into it they got, the larger the flames of the campfire grew. Dean pointed at them and laughed, amused. Sam smiled. It was good to laugh, enjoy themselves.

The next morning, the boys woke in the crowded Hermes cabin, in bunks. One kid kaput going on and on about how they were the best thing ever, but Dean couldn't find the appreciation. He'd slept on shitty motel beds but man, that was cramped. On their way to breakfast, the brothers discussed their options. Cas was still down for the count. Whatever that pale Italian had done to him when they had teleported had messed with Cas, bad. He was sleeping it off in the large plantation house. Cas had been in and out of consciousness since the 'shadow travel.' Dean was surprised he was even at dinner last night. They weren't sure what they were giving him, but they were hoping he would heal fast.

"In the meantime, we might as well participate, especially that capture the flag thing." Dean said, grin splayed across his face.

"Really?" Sam questioned as they took their seats.

"Dude." Dean whispered. "They've got a friggen rock climbing wall, with lava." Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother as pancakes and waffles appeared on his plate. "And those swords and crap?" Dean continued. "God knows we could use some unorthodox combat training." Dean explained.

Sam mulled it over in his head. "You've got a point" he said between bites.

"If you guys really are going to stay for the games, you should see Raven, daughter of Hephaestus. One of the Hermes kids sitting next to them suggested. " she could forge you guys some weapons and gear. One of our best since we lost Beckendorf during the war." He said, before going back to his eggs. Sam decided to ask one of their greeters about this war later.

"Forge us weapons?" Dean asked, curious. Sam shrugged.

/

The shorter figure appeared out of thin air, a puff of black smoke. His bored deadly gaze met another. "So you're the one who set my brothers and I free." A gravely voice asked the new arrival. "Now what, you expect us to do what you want just because you s-" the gravely voice was cut off as he lost control of his body. The figure had a single hand lazily held in front of them.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Said a soft voice, accent unfamiliar to the creature. "Now, let's talk a bit of business, shall we?"

/

After breakfast, the boys found their way to the forge. Inside, they saw a few guys, and a single girl who was hammering away at a blade. Sam approached her, followed by his brother. "Are you Raven? Hephaestus kid?" He asked cautiously. Years of posing as the FBI had taught him how to question different people and get different responses. She seemed like someone he didn't want to tick off. Dean was assessing her as well. She was average height, black hair. Black like a raven. She was tan. Hispanic? She quenched her project in a bucket of water and walked around the anvil to stand in front of the brothers. Or limped. As she crossed into their line of sight, Dean noticed a brace on her right leg.

"Depending on who's asking." She said as she stepped in front of them, sizing them up. "You guys are the new kids, right? Kids being a relative term here." She questioned curiously.

"Depends on who's asking." Dean replied with a toothed grin.

The girl smiled in return. "Raven Reyes." The girl offered her hand to shake. "You caught me. So what can I do for you two?" She asked.

Sam shook her hand. "We're staying for capture the flag tonight, we need some weapons and gear, someone said you were the best in camp." Sam explained as Dean shook her hand as well.

"Well whoever they are, they aren't wrong." She smiled proudly and sized the pair up. Looking to Sam, she said, "taller, more wingspan, probably a bit slower. A gladius would be good for you." She then turned to Dean. "Shorter, most likely faster, sturdy build. Kopis fits you better." She finished, making her way over to a workbench behind her. It has stacked with many different blades. After rustling through them, she plucked 2 from the pile and returned, handing each of the brothers a sword and sheath. Sam's was shaped akin to a leaf, with two blades curving out towards the middle and then meeting back at the tip. Deans looked more like a machete. The blade had 1 edge, and it curved in towards the handle a little halfway down the blade. The handle was also partially covered with a guard.

The shorter Winchester cut his thumb on the edge, testing the sharpness. "What the hell is this stuff even made of anyways?" He questioned.

"Celestial bronze." She replied simply. "Metal of the gods. Kills monsters, and demigods. Can't hurt a mortal though." She explained. "Now, you'll also need shields." She said, ambling over to several leaning against the wall. She browsed through them, picked 2 that she liked, and tossed each of the brothers a bronze disk. "Next up is armor. Percy Jackson should be in the sword pit, he can get you set up with those. It was nice meeting you two. Good luck tonight."

Sam's face paled. Dean laughed.

/

Percy

I leapt over Jason and rolled, dodging his jab with his spear. I flipped back onto his feet and quickly made my way right up to him, rendering the spear useless.i swung riptide up from the side, but it was blocked by Jason's sword. He must have changed its form while my back was turned. He disarmed me with a flick of his wrist and knocked me in the nose with his elbow. My butt hit the sand with a thud. "Nice trick." I groaned as I rubbed my nose, checking if it was broken.

"C'mon bro, just accept it. I'm a better fighter than you." He quipped as he slid his glasses back over his nose.

"Yeah, in your dreams Superman." I replied with a grin as I pulled myself to my feet, and retrieved Riptide. When I looked up, the pair of hunters were in front of me, now decked out with swords and shields. "Nice gear. Here for round 2, Sammy?" I laughed. Sam didn't smile. Dean did.

"Actually, Raven sent us. Said we needed armor for the game tonight." He said in between stifling laughs. I liked this guy.

"Well, the Armory is right here. Let's get you guys fitted." I grinned, and gestured for the pair to follow me.

/

It didn't take long to find them both armor that fit them. Sam opted for the more traditional armor, while dean picked a smaller plate set, giving him more mobility. They both also picked helmets. Once that was all sorted out, Dean turned to me, wide from splayed on his face. "So, when can we do that rock climbing wall?" He asked, almost like a giddy kid. I laughed.

"We've got a few hours before the games start, if you want to give it a go, I'll accompany you guys." Dean was rearing to go. I looked to his brother.

"Actually, I think I'll stay here. Don't want a repeat of yesterday happening." He said, determined. I liked the way he thought.

"Alright then. Let's go Dean." I actually laughed a bit to myself. This grown man was giddy as a child. My thoughts darkened when I realized that he must not have had much of a happy childhood. A happy life.

"This is gonna be awesome" he squealed, excited. We arrived at the wall, lava bubbling and popping like boiling chocolate down in the pit. The hunter was ecstatic. "So what's the protocol here?"

I laughed. "Well, first, we don't call it protocol. Second, you climb the wall, dodging any boulders that fall. Make sense?" I asked. Like any of that would make sense to a normal person. He was unfazed.

"Got it." Was all he said, unfazed. This man was nuts. Hilarious. With that, he jumped up and attempted to scramble up the wall. He slipped, and almost fell almost immediately.

"Look out!" I shouted, as a boulder nearly crushed him and knocked him off the wall. He looked up, laughing. Quickly, he moved to the left, dodging the boulder. Then, he began to scale. The man was remarkable. The way he moved, reacted, he was a demigod. Or a descendant, a legacy. Only demigods could climb that wall. I had forgotten to mention that to him. Oh well.

/

Jason

It was time to spar. The taller man, Sam, had opted to stay here and train with me for the big games tonight. Smart move, especially after he'd gotten his ass kicked by Percy. "Alright, first basic set; slash, parry, riposte. Move your feet. Here comes my attack, so parry the blade." I spoke as we began. He may be taller and larger than me, but I was a much better swordsman. As I swung my blade at him, he caught my blade with his own, sliding it out of the way, and thrusting at me. "Great job." I complimented. He was learning quickly, I noted. Time to kick it up a notch. Without warning, I quickly feigned an attack, and knocked his blade out of his hands. His sword skittered to the ground, my own blade pressed against his chest plate. "Always keep your guard up. And always anticipate an attack."

Sam nodded, retrieving his blade. "Again." He said, determined.

/

3 hours later, the sun was beginning to set. The campers had gathered in the amphitheater. Chiron stood before the fire pit. It was time for the announcement of teams. Sam found Dean near the front. Both were extremely pleased with themselves. "Dude, I made it up that wall twice! It was insane!" Dean told his brother, proud.

"Well the blond dude, Jason, taught me some sword moves for tonight." Sam replied, equally proud. "Hey, any word on Cas?" Sam asked.

"Actually, yeah. I went and checked on him after the wall. He's still weak, but getting better. Guess being part angel with no juice, combined with dark juju doesn't mix well." He grinned, despite the fact that the angel's condition worried him. Not to mention his own brother's. Why was Zeke unaffected by the same darkness that was afflicting Cas? Well, don't fix what ain't broken, he thought.

"Alright, let's keep things simple tonight." The half horse hero trainer shouted to get everyone's attention. "Red team will be odd numbered cabins. Blue will be the evens." He dragged his hoof through the dirt. "As usual, the creek is the boundary. Red will get the East this week, and Blue, the West. You have until the horn sounds, 10 minutes, to plant your flags. Begin!" Chiron raised his hands in the air, a false smile splayed across his lips. The presence of the men of letters and the half angel were troubling. Especially the strange aura about the taller one. But besides that, the old trainer of heroes had seen many things in his days. And this looked like a recipe for bad luck.

* * *

 **Hello again! I hope you guys liked this one. I tried some new things this chapter, including an OC. Personally, I like the idea of sticking to only cannon characters, because I'm not a huge fan of those self insertion focus or those like them. No ill will, I just prefer this style. But I also like the idea of introducing new characters as supporting roles so you aren't using the known characters for everything. It makes the story seem not too dependent on what it's based on, and gives it it's own life and identity. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter, especially the idea of using OC's like this. If you guys like it, I've got uses for more in the future. If not, I'll manage.**

 **Alrighty then. Until next time.**


	7. Red Sky at Morning

**Hey guys! Next chapter is here. I worked really hard, and this chapter has a lot of combat, which takes me a bit longer to write. Please continue to write reviews, I love receiving constructive criticism and ideas from you guys. Also, if anyone here likes the other CW shows, check out my fic "Aruba". I think it's the beginnings of a good story. Anyways, see you guys next time. Peace.**

* * *

Sam and Dean followed Percy and Jason, the elected joint heads of the red team. The way they walked was not dissimilar to the Winchesters. Like brothers. "We are on the east side, so we have Zeus' Fist." Percy informed the brothers.

The brothers looked at eachother in confusion. "Zeus' Fist?" Dean questioned. He had a low tolerance for bullcrap, and an even lower one for not knowing what the hell was going on.

"It's a rock formation that looks like a giant fist coming out of the ground. And, you know us pagans." Jason chuckled. Sam laughed. Dean still looked confused, and wasn't sure if he bought it.

His doubts were thrown away when he saw the thing. It was massive. And impressive. The flag bearer, a decently built teenager with ratty black hair scrambled up to the top with relative ease, and planted the red flag at the highest point. Getting the flag would be a challenge. The flag bearer stood atop the fist, drawing his bow. Percy and Jason then turned to their group of campers. There were maybe 50 or so of them, including the brothers. They had lucked out this week, getting both Ares and Hermes. They also had Apollo, so they were pretty well rounded in terms of fighters. What they lacked were strategists, and magic. Blue team had that.

"I want 5 patrols of 2 patrolling the fist. They know where it is, so they will be coming here first. I want to know they're coming. 10 Guards here at the Fist." Percy ordered. He seemed to be in charge of defense.

Then, Jason spoke up. "That leaves 30 of you for the offensive. Split into 5 teams of 4, and we each take a slice of their end of the woods. When you find the flag, call out so we can converge on your location."

It seemed simple enough. The brothers were eager to get this going, especially Dean. He had a grin on his face from ear to ear. He remembered back when they LARPed with Charlie. This was going to be even better.

"Dean!" Jason called. "You're with me, Frank, and Leo on offense."

Deans grin somehow got even wider. "Awesome."

"Sam, hang back on defense here." Percy said. "You two are by far the oldest here, we should split you up and cover both bases."

Sam grinned. He wasn't too happy about leaving his brother, but he'd be fine. They were in a safe place, weren't they? "Got it." He nodded.

"Then let's move out." Jason barked, waving his arm over his head. The offensive forces split off into their groups and disappeared into the woods, and the patrols split off and vanished. Sam was left standing around by the fist.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Percy instructed. "And don't let your guard down. Athena cabin is smart, they've got some plan cooked up." The archers took up positions on the Fist, and a few in the trees. Sam admired their ingenuity. These kids were warriors. But they weren't like Sam and his brother. They weren't hunters. They knew how to work together. They had large groups. These kids were bred to fight _wars_. If They had had actual training like this, and these kind of numbers, the could've saved so many more people. He gripped his sword, and waited.

Dean had been on edge since they crossed the creek. They were in enemy territory now. Dean's home territory. Without warning, the asian kid, Frank, had turned into a sparrow and taken to the trees.

"What the hell was that?" Dean questioned Jason angrily.

"Oh yeah." Jason chuckled. "Frank can shapeshift."

This shit just got really weird. "Right." He muttered, scowl on his face. He was ready to hit something. As they slowly and cautiously made their way through the woods, cutting a straight line west. Soon, the sparrow landed on a log, and morphed back into the large teen.

"I found it. It's a little further into the woods, a tad bit north." He informed, taking up point. The other three fell into place behind him. Then, Frank held up his hand, and the group halted. Dean looked ahead, and saw a small clearing, and a group of teenagers. Behind them was a Blue banner. The flag.

Sam perked up when he heard someone walking towards the fist. The archers raised their bows. Then, Will and Nico emerged, two campers bound and gagged, walking ahead at swordpoint. Their weapons had been confiscated. "We found these two lurking around the forest." Will informed.

"Who are they?" Sam asked, trying to figure out who everyone was.

"This is Piper, Aphrodite kid. Jason's girl." Nico nudged the Native American girl. "The other is Finn, Hecate Cabin." He said. Something sounded off to Sam. Almost like it was scripted. Odd.

"Nico, why are you talking like that?" Percy questioned, gripping his sword.

"Like what?" The short Italian boy replied robotically, not even looking up at him.

Percy approached the group, cautious. Sam approached as well. Bells were going off in his head. Before anyone could say anything else though, Piper and Wells leapt forward, suddenly armed. Will and Nico looked rather stunned. Piper sucker punched Percy in the jaw and made for the Flag. Wells slashed at Sam. Without thinking, Sam raised his shield and knocked the blow out of his way. He remembered back to training with Percy. Slash, parry, riposte. He immediately employed it. The child of Hecate wasn't that good with a sword, and Sam dispatched him easily. Piper was halfway up the mound before the archer at the top let loose his first arrow. Before, she was too close to everyone else to risk friendly fire. Piper yelped and ducked as the arrow flew just over her head, and continued to climb. She had a bronze dagger clenched between her teeth. She made it to the top and entered combat with the warrior defending the flag. She lunged at him, dagger in hand. He quickly blocked her slash and grabbed her wrist and twisted, causing her to drop her weapon. She turned and kneed him in the gut, making him let her go. Then, she snatched the flag and her dagger, and made her way down the Fist, to meet several of red team. Piper leapt off, diving over most of the defenders, and then made a mad dash for the woods. Sam reacted quickly, tackling her to the ground.

"Ready?" Jason asked?

The other three nodded. With a battle cry, they charged forward. Leo ignited his hands and threw fireballs at the defensive line, scattering their fighters. Frank shifted into a bear and crashed into a group of them, roaring. Jason took on the remaining group of blue defenders, leaving Dean open to go for the flag. He charged forward, blocking arrows with his shield. He met his first defender hard. He slashed low with his machete-like blade, causing them to parry. With their blade occupied, Dean bashed their chest with his shield, and moved on. The next defenders seemed smarter. The three of them had formed a small phalanx , daring dean to take them on. He charged forward and jumped up, using his weight to take down the first shield defender, and knocking the other two off their balance. He then made a mad dash for the flag. He picked it up and turned around. Now there were 5 defenders before him. This wasn't good.

Then, without warning, a deep horn blared from the center of camp. Everyone stopped fighting immediately. "That's the camp's emergency alarm!" Jason shouted, running in the direction of the horn. Everyone followed behind him. Dean dropped the flag and followed, accidentally dropping his shield.

By the time they exited the west woods, Jason was leading a small army, maybe 40 teens. On the east side, about 60 warriors followed Percy. What they had met, no one was prepared for. Camp Half Blood was in flames. The cabins were currently being wrecked by Laistrygonian giants. Various other monsters were laying waste to camp. What was even more out of place was about 25 civilians marching towards the big house.

"Percy! The armory!" Jason called. "We'll protect the Big House!" The Greeks shouted a thunderous battle cry. As Jason's battalion formed up in front of the Big House, they got a better look at what they were facing. They looked like normal mortals, except for one thing.

"Black eyes!" Dean shouted. "They're demons!" It was time to find out whether or not these blades could hurt these sons of bitches.

Meanwhile, Percy and his group were gearing up. Extra weapons, gear, the likes. "What the hell is going on? Raven Reyes asked as she helped them gather supplies. She was exempt from the fighting due to her leg injury.

"Monsters, Lots of them" Percy said urgently. "We need Greek fire." He ordered.

"We don't have much." She responded, heading over to a locked chest in the back of the room."

"I don't care."

The fighting was intense. They were practically fighting a war on 3 sides. And they were losing ground, fast. It turned out, Demons could be hurt by Celestial Bronze, similar effect of angel blades. Dean was fighting like an animal. So was frank, literally. Jason was calling down lightning from the sky. But there were just so many enemies. Finally, backup arrived. All around him, green fire started to ignite, forcing the demons and monsters back. The forces mustered, forming a defensive line. Then, the very front of the line, Jason and Percy, were thrown back against the porch of the old plantation building, almost 50 feet. They slumped to the ground. Stalking forward was a redheaded woman with red eyes. Someone threw a jar of Greek fire at her, but the flames had no effect.

"Abaddon." Dean growled, stepping in front of her. He reached for his pistol tucked into his belt but it was knocked out of his hands by an invisible force.

"Hello again, Dean."

Sam and Nico rushed to the slumped forms of Jason and Percy, Will on their heels. "We need to get out of here." Sam said. "This isn't going to end well. Can't you do that teleport thing?"

Nico grimaced. "I can, but it will take a lot out of me. I won't be able to save everyone."

Sam pleaded. "If we all stay here, we will be dead."

Nico looked up at him. "Where."

The door to the Big house busted open as Chiron and Dionysius made their way out. "Ugh, one of the Christians." Mr. D groaned, cracking his knuckles. "Steve, get out of here." He said to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes, but took a couple steps back.

"It seems i've stumbled across a horse and a disgraced god leading a summer camp of dirty half breeds." Abaddon giggled. "I'm going to take so much joy in destroying you all."

Dean searched around for his brother. "Sammy, we need to get the hell outta here." He said urgently.

"I know Dean. Nico is already evacuating as many people as he can. Go get Cas, I'm going to help hold the line"

Dean had momentarily forgotten they were in the middle of a battle. "Alright, Let's go."

"I couldn't Shadow travel inside, this place must be warded." Nico complained to Sam, when they had finally arrived. They had gotten out as many people as they could before they were overwhelmed. Maybe 20 or so demigods. The rest...Sam hoped that they had gotten out.

"It is." Dean replied. "Its warded against anything and everything." he said proud, despite their recent losses. The building before them stood tall.

"What is it, some kind of warehouse?" Will asked, grabbing ahold of Nico's hand out of caution.

"Better than that." Sam cut in. "Its home."

Once inside, Sam and Dean had shown the survivors of the battle to the many spare rooms. This place was originally built to house an army. Now it was. Will and the other Apollo campers tended to the wounded. While the bunker lacked demigod healing food, It had copious amounts of bandages and gauze. The Winchesters got into a lot of fights. Meanwhile, The brothers and the leaders of the demigods were seated in the library, discussing what had just happened.

"Demons?" Piper questioned.

"Knight of Hell?" Hazel asked nervously.

"More terrifying and concerning, why were they in league with monsters of our world?" Percy questioned. He was right. That question was in the backs of everyone's mind, and no one really wanted an answer. Talk shifted back to the battle.

"I'm sure most people got out." Nico said. "Before i took the last trip with Dean and the angel, Mr. D let loose a lot of power, disorienting a lot of the monsters. Everyone made a dash for the woods after that." That was a relief. "They'll be ok." Nico said, voice fluctuating. "They're strong. Resilient. Smar-" He cut off before he could finish, passing out at the table.

"He made like 6 trips." Piper said. "He's going to need a couple days to recuperate." Hazel said, looking out for her brother.

"We all are." Frank said, putting his arm around her.

"Alright, we've got a week to heal up." Jason said. "Then, we take the fight to Abaddon, and save our home.


	8. Rest and Relaxation

**Hey guys. Sorry for making you wait on this one. I've been super backed up with getting ready for my first semester of college in the fall. This chapter is a bit of a filler one while I chop out exact details on how the next few chapters are going to go. anyways, since this story's readers seem to be the lifeblood of Aruba, the second chapter of that is out too. I've been trying to alternate between writing those, and I'm trying to work up the grit to get back into Breaking point, because id like to get back into that one as well. Anyways, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy. As always, please give me any criticisms or comments you can think of. Shout out to RandomFuckingGuy for reminding me to explain some things that I hadn't gotten to yet.**

 **Day 1:**

Percy

I don't want to rest. I don't need to rest. Sam and Dean both keep insisting that I do, but i can't. After what happened yesterday at Camp, how can anyone even think of resting? They're all crazy, even Jason. I've been pacing the library back and forth for an hour now. Sam is reading from some very heavy volumes. I can't do that. Partially because of my nerves, and partially because the books are written in English.

"Alright fish boy." Dean says, walking into the library, freshly dressed and showered. "If you can't sit still, and you refuse to read up, why don't you come with me on a run. We definitely don't have enough food stocked up here for all of you." He urges.

My stomach is yelling at me. So that's what that was. I assumed it was just the growing pit of despair and anger, but at the mention of food, it becomes clear. I think back. I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday at camp. And that was before 2 separate battles. I could use the fuel, and so could my friends. "Alright." I say weakly, and make for the stairs that I'm told I was carried down yesterday. That's kind of embarrassing.

"Uh, where the hell do you think your going?" Dean questions.

"To the door?" I reply, confusion in my voice.

"Alright, well first of all, the garage is that way. Second, you aren't going anywhere dressed like that."

I look down. I'm not wearing my armor, so I don't see a problem. Then it takes a moment to register. Im wearing a bright orange shirt with a Pegasus on it, and it has blood stains, burn holes, and other marks. I look up at Dean, and nod. "You got something I can borrow?"

Before long, we are on the road, in a light green Cadillac, old school. I'm wearing a flannel, and a jacket over it. Weird. Dean seems pissed off. "Everything alright?" I ask, punching myself for the stupidity of the question. How could he be?

"No, im pissed. We left Baby in NYC." He grumbles.

"Baby?" I question. What the hell is he on about?

"My car. The Black Impala. My Baby." He groans. I swear there's a tear on his cheek. This dude has issues.

"Um…"

"It's the last thing i have of my Dad's. Its Sam and I's life. Our home, before the bunker." He said soulfully.

Now I get it. It's not just a car. Maybe he's less bonkers than I originally thought. "Right. Well, Nico can't make that trip, not for a while. If you want, tomorrow I'll drive back with you and we can get it. Leave Sam at the bunker with Jason to strategize. He's good at that."

Dean mulls it over in his head, and then he smiles. "Alright Jackson. I'll take you up on that offer."

Hazel

By the time I'd gotten up and checked on Nico, Percy and Dean had already left for their run. After getting ahold of a cup of coffee, I settled into a chair across the table from Sam. He was already nose deep into what he referred to as 'The Lore." Being in the dark was frustrating. I offered to help, and he sent me to go grab some file from the second floor. I liked Sam. He was responsible, and thinking ahead of the game. That wasn't something you saw in demigods all too often. On my way to the stairs down, I passed Frank in the hall.

"Hey there." I said, giving him a quick hug and offering him my cup of coffee. He accepted gratefully.

"Where are you off to this early?" He asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He was so cute when he was like this. It reminded me of the old Frank.

"Well, first off, it's 12:30. You've been sleeping for 13 hours, straight." I said, trying not to scold. From what I'd seen, he'd protected lots of younger campers during the final battle yesterday. "Second, I'm helping Sam find as much as possible on this 'Abaddon.' He sent me to grab some files from downstairs."

"I'll go with you then." He smiled, offering his free hand.

The room was fairly easy to find. The door creaked open, and Frank flicked on the lights. As they flickered on, a room of wire shelves appeared. They were filled high with bins of files and boxes. As i looked around for the file Sam specified, I felt a strange presence. Strange, yet somehow familiar... I looked around for something out of the ordinary. Finally, I reached the back of the room, and noticed that the shelves did not reach the back of the wall. I pushed, and then pulled, and the shelves moved, revealing a hidden part of the room behind the shelves. Frank set the cup of coffee down on a shelf, and followed me into this new area. Beyond, was a stout white man chained to a chair, with duct tape over his mouth. I was about to go forward and help him, But frank grabbed me.

"Look." He pointed at the floor. Oh gods.

There was a giant, intricate pentagram painted into the floor surrounding the chair. He stepped forward to the man and pulled the duct tape from his face.

"Bloody Hell!" He shouted, licking his lips. A fpriegn accent. "Would it kill to be able to breathe through my mouth once and awhile!" he continued to shout.

Frank stepped back. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"The man's eyes settled on us, looking us over, before a sly smile spread across his lips. "Demigods! Haven't seen your kind in ages! And a child of Hades, no wait, Pluto. Doesn't matter, the same family. You can call me Uncle Crowley, dearest." He directed at me. "I'm the King of Hell." He smiled. What. The. Hell.

Jason

The first thing i did when I woke up was to check on everyone. Wed been sleeping for a couple hours, after the battle, we needed it. With camp gone, the next step was to assess our forces. I hated to think of my friends like that, but that's what they were in this case. All of the 7, including Nico and will had made it. Piper was sleeping soundly. There was also Raven, the Hephaestus kid, who would be incredibly important for making new weapons. There was Bellamy from the Ares cabin. Monty and Jasper from Apollo. A couple more that I didn't recognize. All in all, there were about 25 of us. Which meant there were over twice that missing in action.

Once I was finished, I made my way to the library where I found Sam, neck deep in a stack of books. "Morning." I offered, taking a seat across from him.

"Morning." He mumbled in reply, half not paying attention.

"Where's Dean?" I asked, picking up a book from his stack, flipping through it.

"He went to go make a run with Percy. We don't really have enough food for all of you. Or magic plates.

I nodded. "Right." I flipped through the book. There were accounts of demon attacks. So what are you researching?"

"Men of Letter's history on Abaddon. Trying to figure out why she'd try and wipe out an entire camp of demigods. And how she new about it in the first place." Because we could be a threat?" I offered. "What I'm trying to figure out is how she got through the magical anti-monster barrier. And all her pals."

"Well, she's a whole different class of monster. I mean, she's a Knight of Hell. They're impossibly powerful. The first born demons, hand picked and created by Lucifer himself." He explained, looking up at me for the first time this morning. He looked terrible, like he hadn't gotten any sleep since we got here.

I mulled over the idea in my head. It made sense. I mean, the Bull had made its way into camp, when Thalia's tree was sick. And the gods weren't stopped by the barrier. Maybe the direct creations of Satan were exempt from that too. And if she had access, she easily could've gotten the rest of the monsters and demons in with relative ease. "I guess that makes sense." I replied. closing the book. "So, what's next? How do we kill her? Find her?" I followed up. I was a little out of my league here, but I was trying.

"No idea." He said, accenting his frustration by slamming the book he was reading shut. "Dean and I have been trying to figure that out for almost a year now. We had her out of the game for a while by putting a Devil's trap bullet in her head, and chopping her up." He said.

Those images flashed in my head, and I almost puked. "Devil's traps? Those things actually work?"

"On demons, yeah. He replied, drawing a pentagram on a sheet of paper with a pen. "Traps demons. Keeps them from using demonic powers. Keeps them from smoking out of their meat suit...er host bodies." He explained.

"Huh." I said. That was pretty cool, all things considered. There was a whole world out there that we demigods didn't even know about, completely oblivious. Obviously Chiron knew about it. Chiron. What had happened to him? "What happened to Chiron?" I blurted out at Sam.

He looked up at me, startled. "OH, let me think." He closed his eyes, and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "He and Mr. D tried to hold off Abaddon while everyone else escaped. I'm honestly not sure." He looked up at me. "I'm sure he's fine."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he's alright." I lied to myself, trying to convince myself than Sam.

Just then, Percy and Dean walked in, laden with grocery bags. "Frozen pizzas, Chicken nuggets, pizza rolls, and taquitos." Dean shouted, grin on his face. "The meals of champions." He seemed proud of himself. After Percy dropped off the groceries, he took a seat next to me.

"I got ahold of Annabeth, Iris message. She's on her way here now, she should be here in 2 days." He said, relieved. I know he must've been worried like crazy about her since camp fell.

"Yeah, Sammy, we gotta get ourselves one of those things. It was crazy." He smiled. Sam raised his eyebrow at us.

"Iris messages." i explained. "Instant visual and audio connection to anybody, courtesy of the goddess Iris." I told him. "All you need is a golden Drachma and a rainbow."

"Nifty." He said

"Oh, and by the way, Percy and I are gonna drive to NYC tomorrow and go grab Baby." Dean said to the both of us.

"Seriously? I asked.

"Yeah. Figured it's the least I could do, considering they saved our asses. Besides, I cant just sit here and do nothing like the rest of you." He said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. He could be short tempered at times. Before anyone could respond, Frank and Hazel arrived, holding a box and looking rather stunned.

"Everything alright? Sam asked, taking the box from her.

"Yeah." Hazel said. "Everything is totally fine."

Hazel

"King...of Hell?" I questioned, confused.

"The one and only." The man with the Scottish accent, Crowley, replied.

"Hell as in, the Hell?" Frank questioned, trying to wrap his head around the concept.

"No, the hell as in the fake hell, OF COURSE THE HELL." He shouted at us. I jumped. "So dear old dad never mentioned me? Your brother did not? Strange." he mused.

"Nico knows you?" I questioned, a little angry. Why was I angry?

"Oh yes, we've met. Struck quite a few deals. Run some errands for me as well.

"What kind of errands?" Frank asked.

"Oh, you know. Feed the hellhounds, fetch some souls, kill some people who double crossed me." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Hazel, we should go." Frank turned, pulling me back towards the door.

"No." I insisted, shrugging off his hand. "I want to hear what he wants." I said.

"Well, what i really want is out of here, I don't suppose you could help with that."

"No. If you're locked up here, Sam and Dean must have a reason.

"Fine." He grumbled. "How about a message for dear old daddy.

* * *

 **A quick announcement as well. I am looking for people act as a kind of beta readers. I need people familiar with my story that are willing to read my chapters through and look for typical beta reading stuff, as well as give me honest, constructive criticism on my plot, ideas, and all that jazz. If any of you are interested in that, please PM me. Thanks!**


End file.
